Homestuck Prompt Filler
by Kimiosiki
Summary: This is going to be a fill dump for all the prompts that catch my eye on the Homestuck livejournal kink meme. Multi-pairings.


**Pairing: **Gamzee x Tavros

**Rating:** M

**Universe: **AU

**Prompt:** Taken from livejournal Kink meme no. XIV So I really like the headcanon that Tavros speaks fluent Spanish [as a first language], based off of his chumhandle etc. and the fact that he stutters, in this case because he struggles a bit with English. But of course, the trolls don't even live on Earth, so speaking Spanish wouldn't make much sense. So for the sake of accuracy, an AU fill would be okay and cool.  
>I'd like it to be pretty fluffy, first time fluff perhaps. And as Gamzee and Tavros are getting into the moment, Tavros starts to babble in Spanish because he's too incoherent to be bothered to remember the English words. Gamzee finds this hot, and had actually taken it upon himself to start learning some basic Spanish. As the two of them are at the edge of completion, Gamzee starts to whisper things in Spanish into Tavros's ear and he just LOSES it.<p>

Sorry for the utterly rubbish Spanish. I used google translate.

No estoy acostumbrado: I am not accustomed  
>M-más, p-por favor: More, please<br>Necesito más: I need more  
>Por qué te detienes: why did you stop<br>Dios mío: My god/ oh my god  
>Qué: what<br>Se siente tan bien: it feels so good  
>Que voya: I'm going to-<br>Por qué?: why  
>Hacerlo d-de n-nuevo: do it again<br>Abrir los ojos, hermano.: open your eyes, brother  
>Cógeme: fuck me<br>Me haces salvaje: you make me wild  
>Usted es tan adorable: you are adorable<br>Te amo: I love you.  
>Mi querido: my dear<br>Mi vida: my life

Gamzee grabbed Tavros' jean-clad thighs and pulled him closer, so that their chests were almost touching. Gamzee could feel Tavros' hot breath mingle with his own, and felt it caress his long neck. He saw Tavros look at him from underneath dark eyelashes, golden eyes darkening with lust and passion. Gamzee took a few slow seconds to lazily take in what he was seeing. They were lying on Gamzee's bed, with Tavros sitting comfortably in Gamzee's lap. Tavros Mohawk was messy and unkempt as a result of Gamzee's fingers tangling in his hair. His face was flushed a light pink that set of his brown skin well. He was also shirtless, which was a big plus for Gamzee, who roved over his boyfriend's muscles and contours with hungry eyes. Gamzee dragged his eyes back up to Tavros' face and smirked dreamily when he noticed that his boyfriend's face was practically on fire. 

"What's wrong, Tavbro? You getting' all shy from this miracle magic?" He drawled.

Tavros ducked his head down. "¡No! Uh, I mean to say, no it's just, um, no estoy acostumbrado...lo siento, it's just that I'm still not quite used to this."

Gamzee smiled indulgently and inwardly sighed at how adorable his Spanish boyfriend was. And how much he was going to surprise him mid-way their miracle making. Gamzee's eyes narrowed slightly. "Nothing wrong with that, brother. I'll just help you get your motherfuckin' relaxation on." Gamzee leaned forward and caught Tavros' lips between his own and began softly kissing him. Tavros responded eagerly, and Gamzee deepened the kiss. He tilted the Spanish boy back to be able to get better access to his lips, and bit down lightly on Tavros' bottom lip. Tavros parted his lips slightly with a soft moan and allowed Gamzee to enter his mouth. Their tongues began sliding over one anther and soon the air was filled with Tavros' soft moans and Gamzee's heavy groans.

Gamzee felt his trousers become increasingly tighter as the minutes went by and he knew his boyfriend was feeling the same uncomfortable tightness. Gamzee drew Tavros of his lap and chuckled when his boyfriend mewled desperately for Gamzee's lips. "Just you wait, motherfucker," Gamzee said. "I ain't leavin' my bro hanging, don't you worry, man." He shifted so he was hovering above Tavros, and tipped the other boy's head back so he could access his neck. He slid his tongue up the smooth support and he gently sucked onto the Adam's apple. "Gamzee! Ahhh! M-más, p-por favor! " Tavros' keening, stuttering cries only served to fuel Gamzee's want. He bit down tenderly onto the outer shell of Tavros' ear, whilst his hands softly stroked his smooth, lean chest. His long, white fingers contrasted sharply with the Spaniard's creamy, brown skin. His fingers circled a nipple and began tweaking it, avidly, whilst he continued to lick and nibble a path up the other boy's neck.

Tavros arched into Gamzee's hand and mouth, his eyes scrunched up due to being overwhelmed. Gamzee began kissing a trail all the way down to Tavros' navel, only stopping to tease the hard buds. Gamzee's ears perked up as he heard, amongst the heavy moans, catches of Spanish and smirked as Tavros' incoherency began to kick in. This adorable boy always had the habit of reverting to his mother tongue when he gut flushed or nervous and apparently when he was too overwhelmed by _other _things also. Gamzee smirked into the tanned stomach and dipped his tongue into Tavros' navel, just to hear the other boy's voice rise in pitch!

"¡Gamzee! Por favor, necesito más! Por favor!" Tavros' chest was rising and falling rapidly and Gamzee just loved the way he could get this adorable brother all flushed for him.

Gamzee began leaving bite marks all the way down down Tavros' stomach, before pausing to take off his shirt. Tavros with his eyes still closed, asked,"¿Por qué te detienes?" Gamzee chuckled. His limited Spanish was enough for him to be able to understand what Tavros said. When Gamzee didn't return to his ministrations, Tavros cracked open an eye, before they were both wide open. He eagerly took in the taller boy's pale chest, and lifted himself up as best as he could to touch Gamzee's chest. "¡Dios mío!" he breathed out. Gamzee cracked open a toothy smirk and trailed his hands up and down Tavros' back, muscled from years of wheeling himself around in a wheelchair.

Gamzee let his hands wander until they grabbed onto Tavros' rump, whilst the Spanish boy was still exploring Gamzee's chest, letting his fingers dart over everywhere. His hands soon found their way to Gamzee's belt, and he promptly undid it with gusto. Tavros laughed when he saw Gamzee's polka-dotted boxers but it was soon cut short when Gamzee grabbed his groin. "Gamzee!¿Qué-? "

Gamzee slowly rubbed his palm over Tavros' erection, grinding in. Tavros breaths came out as short gasps, before, in a last struggle, he began to try remove Gamzee's trousers. Gamzee decided to help his cute amigo out, and swiftly pulled them off, before gently removing Tavros' own trousers. He pushed Tavros down and settled on top of him, before placing his face close to Tavros groin.

Gamzee nuzzled his inner thigh, before leaving a few bright marks, by sucking onto the skin. Tavros' inhaled a few shaky breaths, certain as to what was coming next. Gamzee rubbed his face affectionately against Tavros' groin, before proceeding to lick the length of it. He kissed the tip before engulfing it in his mouth, and smirked around it. Tavros squirmed under him, unable to hold back, as he grabbed onto Gamzee's hair and began crying out, "¡D-dios mío! P-por favor, m-más, más!" His stuttering and Spanish began to take over, and Tavros could no longer think clearly in English, so he let his instincts take over. He was frustrated and wanted more, but he could not jerk up into Gamzee's mouth even if he wanted to, due to his paraplegia, and so tried to push the taller boy's head down on him, too far gone to notice what he was doing. "¡Se siente tan bien!"

His pulse began to race faster and he felt his member tightening beyond belief. "Gamzee! Que voy a-!"

Gamzee promptly pulled back, and allowed Tavros to get down from his high. Tavros looked heart-broken and gazed at Gamzee between soft lashes. "¿Por qué?" Tavros asked. Gamzee smiled reassuringly and placed a finger against his boyfriend's full lips. "No need to get your panic on, brother, we're not done with this miracle yet." Gamzee fumbled around in his discarded trousers' pockets for the lube and was rewarded with a small bottle. He generously poured some onto his fingers, before easing the first one into Tavros. The other boy threw his head back and moaned and shuddered. Gamzee pushed his second finger in soon after the first, and began stretching Tavros, so that he would not hurt him. As he searched for the treasure, he was rewarded when he struck gold. Tavros arched up, stretching his muscles, with a cry of pure bliss and begged for Gamzee to do it again. "¡P-por favor, hacerlo d-de n-nuevo! Gamzee!" Gamzee, instead of listening to his boyfriend's beautiful cries, removed his digits and slicked himself up with lube, shuddering at the touch of the cold, slimy lubricant.

He swung Tavros' dead legs over his lean shoulders and lined himself up with Tavros, before leaning forwards and pushing in. Inch by inch, Tavros' cries became more frequent and his eyes screwed tight. As soon as he was completely sheathed Gamzee said, "Abrir los ojos, hermano." Tavros' eyes flew open in shock, never having heard Gamzee speak in his tongue and instantly began grabbing onto Gamzee, trying to kiss him and ravish him. Tavros tried to grind up against Gamzee as best as he could, his erection caught between the two of them. "Gamzee! G-gamzee! Cógeme! Cógeme!" His nails drew sharp bloody lines down Gamzee's shoulders, and Gamzee himself felt his excitement pick up, and rapidly began thrusting into Tavros. "Hermano," he groaned, "me haces salvaje." Tavros' nails scratched down his chest, too into it to notice, not that Gamzee minded a bit of pain. Gamzee felt the heat in his groin build up as he thrust into Tavros again and again. "¡Usted es tan adorable! Ahh!"

Gamzee leaned in to deepen the angle of his thrusts, and began hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves within Tavros. Gamzee leaned into Tavros and kissed him deeply, muttering between kisses, "Te amo!" Gamzee felt Tavros tighten around him, and he grabbed onto the Spanish boy's member, giving it a few good thrusts, before Tavros let loose, back totally arched, mouth filled with Gamzee and completely spilled himself onto both their chests, with Gamzee's on his lips. Gamzee came soon after that, shooting his essence into Tavros, before withdrawing himself. They were both too spent to clean up, and as they lay there, curled up against each other, Gamzee stroked Tavros' hair whilst muttering "Mi querido."

"Mi vida," Tavros breathed out shakily, before letting his eyes drift shut.


End file.
